gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pier 69 (mission)
Pier 69 is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson from Cesar Vialpando from a rooftop across from Pier 69 in Esplanade North, San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission After finding out of the next meet between Big Smoke's lieutenant Ryder and the Loco Syndicate through killing Jizzy B., Carl calls Cesar to inform him of this. After him and Cesar meet up on a rooftop across from Pier 69. When Carl gets there Cesar hands him a sniper rifle to gun down the San Fierro Rifa taking guard over the pier. Carl successfully does so before all the Triads are killed. T-Bone shows up a little while after, and so does Ryder. The last to show up is Toreno who arrives by helicopter. Instead of taking them down by surprise attack, everyone gets alerted as Toreno sees the bodies on the rooftops. The two then fight there way through the Pier until they confront T-Bone. The two gun him down, then Carl begins to chase after Ryder. Ryder attempts to escape by a boat, but Carl managers to kill him in a brief chase. Script Cesar Vialpando: Hey holmes, I'm up here, go round the back! (Carl gets up on the roof around the back of the building.) Carl Johnson: Hey man. Cesar Vialpando: Nice job getting the phone message. What's up with Jizzy? Carl Johnson: Dead. So, what's the plan? Cesar Vialpando: T-Bone's security got here real early. They've got men on the roof watching over the pier. (Cesar's phone rings, he answers and starts talking to a Mountain Cloud Boy.) Cesar Vialpando: Yeah. OK, yeah, yeah, yeah I see you. (Cesar hangs up.) Cesar Vialpando: That was Woozie's boys, they're in place. Look, down by the side entrance. (Woozie's Boys head up towards the roof.) Carl Johnson: Shit! They're headed towards the roof. Cesar Vialpando: SHIT! Mira, we're gonna have to take out T-Bone's men on the rooftop before this gig blows wide open! (CJ kills all the Guards with the sniper rifle.) Carl Johnson: Man, my busting was tight! (T-Bone and Ryder arrive with their respective gang.) Cesar Vialpando: Here comes T-Bone. Carl Johnson: And there's that snake Ryder. Look at that fool, hangin' out with the Ballas like they was life long pals. (T-Bone meets with Ryder in the Pier.) Carl Johnson: Sometin' ain't right, where's Toreno? (A chopper approaches the Pier.) Cesar Vialpando: Chopper inbound! Carl Johnson: That's gotta be Toreno! (The chopper prepares to land.) Carl Johnson: Oh shit! He'll see the bodies on the roof! (Toreno sees the bodies and flees in his helicopter before landing.) Cesar Vialpando: Too late, man! He's already tripping out. (The Rifa throws smoke grenades around the pier.) Carl Johnson: Smoke grenades! So much for a surprise. C'mon, we gotta take these fools out right now! (Cesar and Carl join the gunfight and help exterminate all the Ballas and Rifa present.) (Pier 69, Carl, Cesar and Ryder.) (Carl and Cesar find a severely wounded T-Bone Mendez.) Cesar Vialpando: Mendez! I see you, Rifa motherfucker! (Cesar and Carl gun Mendez down and his body falls off the pier.) Carl Johnson: Hey Ryder! Sherm-head asshole, where you think you going? (Ryder runs towards the edge of the Pier.) Ryder: C...Can't stop me... (Ryder gives CJ the one-fingered salute, then turns, leaping off the pier and starts swimming towards some speedboats.) Cesar Vialpando: He's headed for those boats! Carl Johnson: Don't worry about it, I got this. (CJ kills Ryder.) Reward *The reward for completing this is $15000, and increased respect. The mission Toreno's Last Flight is also unlocked. Gallery Pier69mission-GTASA2.jpg|The San Fierro Triads preparing to attack Pier 69. Pier69mission-GTASA3.jpg|Carl using a sniper rifle to kill members of the San Fierro Rifa, whilst the San Fierro Triads attack them on the roof. Pier69mission-GTASA4.jpg|T-Bone Mendez and Ryder meet at the end of Pier 69, with guards from the San Fierro Rifa and Ballas Pier69mission-GTASA5.jpg|Carl and Cesar killing T-Bone Mendez. Pier69mission-GTASA6.jpg|Carl chasing and attempting to kill Ryder. Trivia *Originally, it was going to be Ryder who gets killed on the pier, and T-Bone who swims to the boat. The game contains unused audio files that prove this. *Whichever Submachine Gun you have will be the one Carl uses in the cutscene when he and Cesar gun down T-Bone. Glitches *If you beach Ryder's boat, he will keep operating it in vain until you board it. *If you blow up both boats, Ryder will swim to the small island nearby, land and stay idle. He will not react even if you beat him to death with melee weapons. *Whereas Ryder knew how to swim when he swam to the boat, if you board Ryder's boat in transit, when he falls in the water, he'll drown. Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas